


WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!!

by Sins_Under_The_Bed



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, ITS HORRIBLE, Ok lets do this, XD why did i write this, has no real meaning, some derpy crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_Under_The_Bed/pseuds/Sins_Under_The_Bed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I honestly dont know why im doing this... this just some funny stuff that i came up with.. on a day when birds where singing and flowers where blooming... and doritos where dying. welp.. enjoy..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> so, i have braces and i got red and blue bands for colors and all i could think of was sans and papyrus. XD

( Floweys P.O.V) 

It was a normal day in the underground until 4 humans came down. "OH MY GOD! IS THAT A TALKING FLLLOOOWWWEERRRR!" a girl with braces yelled and then died. the other three gasped and walked ahead.  
I stare at the body and then a demon came out of the human and it looked like a dorito chip. "Howdy fellas!" it said as it flew past singing a weird Katy Perry song.


	2. Dipper's Poop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DIPPER POOPS ON TORIEL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM GONE..

(Dipper's P.O.V) 

I was walking as I saw a goat thingy i point at it. "Im gonna poop on it!" then I walked up to it and pooped on its head.. then i went over to ford and ford got blasted with fire and died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP ME

**Author's Note:**

> XD I'm dead XD yes the chapters are short for a reason XD


End file.
